


In the Dark

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark hiding place, Rose takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenscupcake/gifts).



> Follower milestone prompt on tumblr, prompted by tenscupcake.
> 
>  **Lygerastia** \- The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.
> 
> Betas: aimtoallonsy and caedmonfaith

A hot mouth surrounded him, and the Doctor was unable to stop a soft gasp from escaping his lips. His hands tightly gripped the pipes running up the wall behind him as he thrust his hips forward in search of relief.

With a soft pop, the overwhelming sensation of Rose’s mouth left his aching length, and he heard Rose shift to stand up.

“What did I tell you, Doctor?” She continued to stroke him, up and down, giving an occasional little twist with her wrist. “No moving. And no noise. We don’t want to get caught, you know.” Rose’s voice whispered close to his ear, and he could hear the smirk in her voice. He shuddered as her teeth grazed his earlobe before feeling her move away. The total darkness of their hiding place sent other senses into overdrive.

His cock twitched in the cool air and he held his breath, waiting for Rose to do _something_ again. Something, _anything_ , before he took himself in hand and -

Her mouth covered him again without warning, and Rose sucked hard while swirling her tongue around his tip. His hips jumped forward again, the movement beyond his control.

He felt Rose growl around him, and he grew harder, if that was possible, under her ministrations.

Once again her mouth left him, and the Doctor almost groaned out loud. He heard a soft rustle, the pop of a button, and a quiet zip. What was she -

Before he could finish the thought, Rose had him in her hand, and her fingers spread a silky wetness up and down his length.

_Oh. OH._

She was touching herself. While touching him. He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for his respiratory bypass to kick in. His body was taut, tense, hearts thundering in his chest.

Rose’s hand was soon joined again by her mouth. She worked him with both, nails scraping lightly and tongue swirling around his sensitive flesh.

As Rose worked him harder, his head rolled back and thudded softly against the pipe. Sensations surrounded him in the darkness: Rose’s mouth around him, the heady scent of her arousal and the soft, wet noises of her touching herself _and_ him, her occasional sighs escaping as she pleasured herself.

Rose’s hand suddenly tightened around him and her head tipped forward, forehead pressing against his abdomen. He felt her shudder as she came, her cries garbled and going nowhere as she kept him in her mouth, and he tripped over the edge. He released one hand from its grip on the pipe and covered his mouth to keep from shouting as he shattered, still in her mouth. Rose worked them through their orgasms and gently released him.

He sagged against the wall, gasping for air and incapable of movement, as Rose zipped her trousers and returned to his side.

Rose leaned over and pulled his earlobe between her teeth before whispering, “Next time I’ll show you what I can do in the light, _Doctor_.”


End file.
